


Only Slightly Annoying

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmella reflects on her time since joining WWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Slightly Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year as part of LDWS and since revised.

Getting up at the ass crack of dawn and working well into the night was common place for Carmella since signing with the WWE. When your days were filled with wrestling training and work outs and road trips you got used to being so tired you were practically like the walking dead real quick. And Carmella loved every second. She loved the ache in her muscles after a good workout; loved when a bruise would pop up on her skin after some intense grappling with Bayley and watching it go through its myriad of colors before finally fading away. To Carmella every ache was her body shouting for her to continue, to train harder. Every bruise, cut and scar a certificate of achievement on her way to the top of the   
NXT Women’s Division and maybe one day if she worked hard enough the main roster. Truth be told the money wasn’t bad either. 

Dealing with Enzo Amore though, she didn’t think she got paid enough for that! Currently, the bane of her existence was bouncing around in front of her and punching the air, offering to beat the socks of those creeps Blake and Murphy.

Carmella snapped her gum and rolled her eyes in response. “Enzo chill out before you hurt yourself. Besides I am more than capable of handling myself.”

Enzo stopped jumping around and stared up at her, big blue eyes gone wide. “But Mella, you’re my girl. I gots to defend ya honor an all that. Ain’t no way those guys gonna get away with runnin off at the mouth that way.”

“Enzo!” she snapped, “I’ve told you a zillion times, I’m not your girl.”

A devilish smile spread across Enzo’s face. “Not officially baby but all you gotta do is say the word and this bona fide stud is yours for good.”

Carmella didn’t think she could roll her eyes any harder. “Keep dreaming Enzo!”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think?


End file.
